


i've been waiting to smile (been holding it in for a while now)

by galaxytaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I have feelings for Junhui and Jihoon, M/M, and I have feelings about 160504, it was a great day, seventeen1stwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxytaos/pseuds/galaxytaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the first time in my four years in Korea that I've seen Woozi cry." - Wen Junhui, 160504</p><p>Two boys who have problems with crying in front of other people cry in front of other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been waiting to smile (been holding it in for a while now)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after Seventeen's 1st win; fucked up the exam I had on the next day. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I have no excuses for this.

“I’m ruining your jacket.” 

“It’s more of a lab coat,” Junhui teases, voice light. “Besides, I don’t think the stylists will mind. They’re probably crying just as hard as we are.” 

“ _You_ aren’t,” Jihoon sniffles, loosening his grip on Junhui’s sleeve. “You’re perfectly fine and composed.” 

"Trust me, the waterworks will happen," Junhui murmurs, curling his fingers and gently pressing the heel of his palms to Jihoon's cheeks so he could wipe away his tears. "You're going to mess up your makeup."

"It's waterproof, asshole."

Junhui's lips quirk up into a smile.   _Same old Jihoon._ In his four years of being in Korea, he's never seen Jihoon cry before. Whether or not that he just wasn't close enough to Jihoon, or Jihoon wasn't someone to cry easily in front of others, or both, he didn't know, but knowing Jihoon, he doesn't like showing what he thinks is weakness. "Hm, you're right." 

Jihoon tries to pull away and Junhui grabs his shoulder with his other hand. "There," he says, wiping away one last drop with his knuckle. Jihoon's eyelashes still glisten with tears, but Junhui opts not to do anything about them. "Come on, let's go greet everyone." 

 

* * *

  

It's five in the morning and by now, the members should have been asleep, warm and happy and well fed by the massive meal of meat they had in celebration.

"Junhui?"

Oh, except Junhui and Jihoon. 

"Are you crying in the bathroom?"

"Shut up," comes the muffled answer, accompanied by sniffling noises. "I'm fine."

"Your eyes are going to feel dry tomorrow," Jihoon comments, walking over to where Junhui is curled up on the cold tiled floor and sliding down to sit next to him. 

"I still can't believe we did it," Junhui continues, hiccuping between sobs. "I mean, four years-" he stops himself. Jihoon has had it longer than he has. 

"Nothing wrong in crying it out, Moon Junhwi," Jihoon murmurs. This time it's his turn to comfort the other. "It's alright, you know."

"Yeah," says Junhui after another sob. "It's just, I couldn't really process it then, and I kinda-" 

"Don't like crying in front of other people?" 

"Yeah," Junhui finishes lamely, rubbing at his reddening eyes. 

"I know," Jihoon whispers, gaze softening, reaching out so he can cup Junhui's face in one hand and brush his thumb at the corners of Junhui's eyes. Just as Junhui did for him on stage, he wipes away a stray tear. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on [buxiban's graphic](http://buxiban.tumblr.com/post/143887388467) because I lack creativity. 
> 
> Did you see Jihoon crying into Junhui's shoulder and then Junhui wiping his tears away _oh no_
> 
> Anyway Jihoon probably doesn't like crying and crying in front of other people and Junhui definitely doesn't like crying in front of other people and that was such a touching moment on stage I couldn't help it; sorry.


End file.
